Paciencia
by Auryn Luna
Summary: [Spoilers para 2x15 Tales of Ba Sing Se] Se volvió una regular del establecimiento donde él trabajaba al día siguiente, aprovechando cada palabra que pudiese cruzar con el chico al hacer su orden, mirándolo en silencio... [JinxZuko]


Lo conoció cuando peleó cierta noche con un forastero; ella iba de regreso a su casa tras hacer unas compras a última hora. Los vio a medio camino, enfrascados en lo suyo. Una situación así no era inusual, pero no pudo apartar su mirada de la cicatriz que cubría parte de su rostro, ni pudo dejar de parecerle curioso que el otro chico repitiese una y otra vez que era un firebender.

Se volvió una regular del establecimiento donde él trabajaba al día siguiente, aprovechando cada palabra que pudiese cruzar con el chico al hacer su orden, mirándolo en silencio, mientras, como excusa (aunque no lo era del todo), tomaba el maravilloso té que él servía.

Había decidido no abordarlo hasta estar segura que el chico había notado su presencia; que no era muy sociable saltaba a la vista. La única persona con quien mantenía algo de conversación era un hombre mayor; por la familiaridad en el trato supuso que era un familiar suyo. Además, no hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario con las mujeres, lo que podía significar cuatro cosas:

1.- Tenía novia y ella nunca lo visita durante las horas de trabajo.

2.- No tenía novia.

3.- Es demasiado tímido para fijarse en eso.

4.- No le interesan las mujeres.

Tras mucha paciencia y dos semanas después, obtuvo lo que quería.

No _exactamente_ como quería; una mañana, el chico cuchicheaba discretamente con el hombre mayor. Sin embargo, supo al instante que hablaba de ella cuando su pariente, sonriendo, fijó sus ojos en ella durante un instante.

Era ahora o nunca.

-

'_Es complicado… Tengo que irme.'_

Con esas palabras en su cabeza y con un cupón para té gratis en la mano, regresó muy deprimida a su casa. Repasó los eventos de la cita que había tenido un par de horas antes de acostarse a dormir; llegó a la conclusión que no había hecho nada malo y que Li, como lo había supuesto, era demasiado tímido. Eso, de cualquier manera, no justificaba en lo absoluto que hubiese huido tras ser recíproco con el beso (énfasis en 'recíproco', por favor) y que la dejase sola en su lugar favorito.

-

A pesar de que había considerado que no volvería a verlo, al día siguiente regresó al lugar donde él trabajaba.

Cuando él se aproximó a su mesa ella le dedicó una sonrisa; sus manos sobre la mesa, tranquila, esperando que él diera el primer paso. Lo único que Li hizo, en cambio, fue sacar una pequeña libreta y evitar su mirada.

-¿Puedo tomar tu orden?

Ella alzó levemente una ceja, con la mirada tranquila y su sonrisa intacta, pero no era tan natural como al principio.

-Quisiera hablar.

Li no volteó a verla: estaba demasiado ocupado examinando su pequeña libreta, pero cuando escuchó al tío del chico toser un poco demasiado fuerte, Li pareció reaccionar.

-Lo de anoche… no fue buena idea –dijo él.

-¿Por qué? Pasamos un buen rato; no lo entiendo.

El silencio era incómodo, pero ella era una mujer paciente y pudo esperar el tiempo necesario. Por fin, Li pareció haber aclarado sus ideas.

-Yo… No estoy listo para tener…

-¿Citas? –sugirió ella.

-Sí, eso –dijo Li, aunque su tono reveló que esa no era la verdadera razón.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste y pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Cuando regresó su atención a Li, descubrió el mismo sentimiento en la mirada de él, que el chico de inmediato desvió.

Eso le devolvió la esperanza.

-¡Hey, chico! Queremos ordenar aquí –gritaron desde otra mesa.

Li se acercó allá a tomar la orden sin añadir nada más. Ella sólo lo observó; era ya una costumbre. Diez minutos después, regresó con su libretita en mano, pero ella no le dejó preguntar por su orden. Simplemente le extendió el cupón.

-Un té, por favor.

-Enseguida –dijo Li, tomando el cupón.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para retirarse, ella tocó su muñeca al extender su mano y él no volteó, pero no se apartó tampoco.

-Seguiré viniendo a verte –comentó Jin en voz baja, un tono casi alegre y otra sonrisa en sus labios-, para cuando llegue el momento en que puedas decirme lo que necesitas decir.

Justo antes que Li reprochara, ella le dio un pequeño apretón en la muñeca.

-Soy paciente. Puedo esperar –aseguró.

-Jin…

-No digas nada, Li. ¿De acuerdo? No te desagrado y me gustas. Ahora puedo esperar.

A los pocos segundos, lo soltó; se fijó que Li dictó las órdenes a su tío y, cuando sacó el cupón para té gratis, él volteó algo sorprendido a su mesa. Ella alzó una mano y lo saludó, sonriendo.

Su dirección estaba escrita en el cupón.


End file.
